


We Will Hold You Close

by L0velyMist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Orphans, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Royalty, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Touch-Starved TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velyMist/pseuds/L0velyMist
Summary: Tommy runs away from his orphanage after his closest and only friend Tubbo tells him to as he gets adopted by a family. Tommy acts on the plan and accidentally stumbles across an empire in which he is homeless for some time. Who would've thought that one day he would be adopted by THE King Philza and then will have two piglin-hybrid older brothers. Now he needs to somehow contact his best friend.ORTommy gets lost and gets adopted by the royal family of the Antarctic Empire.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	We Will Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I will put so much work into this fanfic and istg this will be the first project that I will finish. Also the first chapter will be short since y'know, I'm not that creative

Cold. It was so cold, cold and dark. There aren't any sounds, but it seems so loud, _Too loud..._  
He opens his eyes, it's not dark anymore, he sees light. So he reaches out, but nothing reaches back. His eyes adjust, there's shapes, those shapes have shadows. He turns his head, more shapes, these shapes have feeling to them, those shapes sway back and forth. It's not nothing anymore, it's a place, but what place? His ears adjust, there's sound, it's quiet but it's loud. His sense comes back to him. His in a forest, he was running away from something, but he can't remember what from. 

He jogs his memory, he asks himself questions that he tries to find an answer to; _where am I? who am I? what happened? what is this?_

He stands up and immediately holds on to a tree, his head spins for a few seconds but then he can stand straight. He looks around at his surroundings; there's trees, it's bright so there's shadows, the shadows are in a very specific position, he assumes it's early in the morning. He turns to look at the ground, there's snow, it's not too thick, but it definitely snowed for a while.  
Then it hits him, the shivers, the coldness, it's early winter, he barely has any clothes. Blue ripped jeans that aren't meant to be ripped, a white shirt and a green bandana around his neck.  
He turns around in the other direction, there's no snow there but the forest seems to never end that way. He debates on which way to go; The way of getting possible hypothermia, or the way in which he could never be found. He decides on the snow, if he dies, it at least won't hurt that much.

He slowly makes his way North, trying to remember what happened beforehand. It's all blurry, he was in a building, there were children, some older, some younger, there was a friend. They were being taken away by someone, but the friend was smiling, the friend said something, what did they say? It's all hazy, but it's slowly coming together. T... T... T... _TUBBO!_ The friend's name was Tubbo! where were they? It was a small town, town it the far south east, he never cared enough to remember the name. What was the building they were in? There were a lot of children, and only a few adults. It was an orphanage, wasn't it? Yes! Yes it was! His friend Tubbo was getting adopted, he can't figure out who it was he was adopted by, but they were a hybrid, a goat hybrid? Just like Tubbo!  
What was that Tubbo said to him before everything? 

He looked up and saw that the snow in this are of the forest was thicker, all the way up to his ankles. It was also colder as well, but the trees weren't as cramped together as where he had woken up. He continued to move forward. 

_"Just run away, far from here, where no one will find you, you only live once! We'll see each other again, I promise."_ A voice has sneaked into his head, a blurry memory of someone handing him a green bandana... Tubbo... it was Tubbo's voice! That's what Tubbo told him, so he acted on it. He was in an orphanage, he hated it, everyone there didn't like him, except Tubbo, they were best friends, inseparable. But one day Tubbo got adopted, he didn't, so Tubbo gave him a proposition, and he accepted it. He ran, ran with food he had stolen from the cafeteria, he ran faster than he has ever before. It has been at least 2 weeks after he ran away, at the look of it, he ran out of food.  
It looks like he ran for a while, his muscles all hurt, he also remembers passing at least 9 different villages, where did he get all this energy to run here?

________________

It's been at least a few hours since he had woken up. He's exhausted, he hadn't drank water, clean water, in a long time and it's making him feel sick. It's so unbelievably cold, he's starting to lose hope in finding anything. Tommy didn't really believe in fate, or destiny, or stuff like that. He alway thought of that stuff as fairytales, Disney style dreams that people only believe in to escape reality. Then he sees **it.** There were footsteps in the snow, way bigger than his, they looked like shoes, there was a sparkle in his eye.

He followed the footsteps, he didn't care where they took him, he knows it will take him to humanity. He follows them for a while, he has no idea how long it's been but he hasn't stopped. He hasn't stopped despite the fact that he can't go on anymore, despite the fact that he might be dead soon, he needs that hope so he goes wherever it takes him as soon as possible.  
That's when he smiles, he hasn't smiled in a really long time, he hears voices, a lot of them, and footsteps and music, it makes his heart warm up. It's a town! no, wait, it's too big to be a town. He goes into the street to see many unfamiliar faces, some people give him weird looks but most ignore him.

At this moment he's in desperate search for either food or water, he didn't care where he gets them from, but he does look like some wild animal. He's just running around, ignoring people who try to talk to him and running away from them, that's borderline racoon behaviour. Eventually he gives up since it looks like he isn't getting anywhere with this. He slowly makes his way to the pavement and sits down.  
He sighs and looks around for any sign of what this place is, and there is in fact the sign. It reads; The Antarctic Empire, a home for all.

_A home for all, huh?_

...

**WAIT EMPIRE? THIS IS A KINGDOM???**  
He honestly couldn't believe it, there were no kingdoms anywhere close to his foster care, how goddamn far did he run? He covered his face in disbelief, all he wants now is to drift off to sleep, but he can't, he's too hungry, he can't risk falling asleep now. Is this how he dies? hungry, on a street in the middle of some wealthy kingdom, with no chance say goodbye to his best friend? Maybe going to sleep is the best option now...

"Hey! Are you okay?" a calm voice calls out to him, he immediately shoots his eyes in the direction of the voice, "You don't look so good... Here have this!"

It's a girl, she looks young but she's definitely older than him. She's very pretty, she looks so nice and welcoming. She handed him a baguette and sat down next to him.

"My name is Niki Nihachu! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh uh... I'm... Tomathy, you can call me Tommy though." It caught him off guard, he had almost forgotten his name until she came along. Niki is a nice name, but why is she talking to him?

"How old are you Tommy? It doesn't seem like you have a home." There's an awkward silence, "NO WAIT! I'm so sorry! That was so rude of me!"

"No it's fine, I... I don't have a home haha! And I'm 14 by the way." Tommy smiled, but it wasn't a true smile, it was a broken smile. He opened the baguette and started eating it, quickly, but carefully.

Niki smiled as he ate, "You seem new, I don't see you around here," Tommy shook his head, "I see, Let me fill you in on some things then. I own a bakery on the other side of town, it's called "Niki's Bakery" one of my employees is pretty young, he's 16 and his name is Ranboo, he is an enderman hybrid. I'm 18, and I am actually a shapeshifter, although it only works in water, what I'm saying is I'm half mermaid." Niki laughed.  
Tommy is now very intrigued and listens closely.

"The royal family consists of 3 people, Prince Wilbur and his twin brother Prince Technoblade, they're both piglin hybrids but Wilbur is more on the human side. And then there's the King, Phil Watson-"

"Wait, Phil Watson?!" Tommy yelled with his mouth full, "I've read so much about him! He killed the Ender Dragon and conquered the End, and then made it into Endtlantis didn't he?!"

"Yup that's him!" Niki laughed.  
Phil is a very capable man, he has accomplished so much in his early adult years, then he became an emperor, adopted two kids and became the most peaceful king out there. This is very surprising once you take a look at his violent history.

"I will get going now, but if you need anything to eat, you know where to find me!" Niki said wholeheartedly as she walked away from the boy. It was a quite long baguette, he's surprised how fast he actually finished it.  
It was midday now and it was extremely boring, according to Tommy at least. It was still cold but he managed to find an old blanket that was surprisingly dry and wrapped it around himself, it wasn't that helpful but it was better than nothing. He isn't hungry anymore, but he feels sick. He is having an arguement with himself, to sleep or not to sleep? that is the question.

He thinks about it for some time, he decides to risk it. He layed on the hard ground and closed his eyes. He listened to the footsteps next to him, the voices of different people. Then he hears a voice that's clearly directed to him, he flinches, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Ha, look at this loooser!" A deep voice shouted.  
Then another talking to the other guy, "Stop making fun of homeless kids like you weren't a homeless kid before."

"Well that's the fun in it."

Great, now he's being bullied again.  
He hears them walk away, at least he assumes they have. He hears music being played, but he can't quite name the instrument. It was very calming, it felt like he's heard the tune before but it seemed so unfamiliar. It had a dark undertone to it but it was a perfect lullaby, at least that what Tommy thought. 

He opened his eyes, it was dark now, it confused him. He really doesn't remember falling asleep, but he is glad that he was able to wake up. Tommy looks around to see that there are a lot less people, and it's a lot quieter, it makes him a little anxious. _Maybe I should look around a little more, Niki said her bakery was on the other side of town..._ He stood up and questioned which direction he should go in, the bakery is on the other side of town, but which side? He decides to go in the direction that he saw Niki go in. 

It was quiet, way too quiet for his liking, he picked up the pace and started humming the familiar tune that he's heard before. Most of the houses look old, but not old-old, they look new-old. Maybe about 30 to 40 years old, it doesn't seem like this town has been here for a long time. Tommy turns at random streets, hoping that they will take him somewhere at least closer to Niki.  
He gets more worried, he hasn't been alone for such a long time, Tubbo was always there with him no matter how irresponsible he was, now there's no one. He noticed that it's way colder at night in this area. _I'm fucked._ Tommy is literally walking up higher and if he ever learned science, it's colder upwards. Not only that, there's more misfortune coming his way; he hears thunder. The sky was gray and there's thunder somewhere nearby, it just couldn't get any better could it? Luckily there was no lightning but there were small droplets of water falling from the sky.

He hides under an outdoor roof of some closed down restaurant and waits it out for as long as he can. The rain doesn't stop though. He resorts to another option; sleep it out. He may have had a good nap an hour ago or so, but he still feels internally exhausted. He closes his eyes once again and tries to sleep, but it isn't that easy. Rain hitting the ground is really distracting him, not only that, it's way colder now, he hopes that nothing bad will happen.  
And as he does, he hears some people argue, so he looks over to see. He can't quiet make out what they are saying but one of them is definitely drunk, you can just tell by the way he's shouting. A ram hybrid... _Almost like Tubbo..._  
It's too sad to think about now, he sees that the man is stepping closer in his direction, to which his immediate reaction is 'pretend to sleep' so he does. Luckily for him, the man just walked by, mumbling swear words to himself.

It's way harder to fall asleep here than he thought it would be. When Tommy couldn't fall asleep, Tubbo would talk to him until Tommy felt sleepy. He doesn't remember really what the stories were about, but he remembers that Tubbo would always talk about flower fields. Tubbo's biggest dream was to live on a farm, a farm surrounded by flowers and bees, a cute barn full of sheep and cows, it was a peaceful dream. Hell knows where Tubbo is now.  
Thinking about Tubbo's little stories made Tommy very sleepy, which was a good thing. His eyes closed and suddenly everything around him slowly faded into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will probably take some time but I will post as soon as I can since I have school and a lot of test atm :/
> 
> I hope it's a good fanfic :)


End file.
